Take A Chance
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Alex is a teenager who used to hate her brother. But that changed: she is in love with him! Will her secret last for long? Would she tell it to Alex' parents?  Rated T for possible incest...  Don't like the concept, don't read...
1. Prologue

Take A Chance

By TeamJacobInigo

Prologue:

I am not so sure of myself until I got a dream from my brother. Am I in love with him? But why? He IS my BROTHER! That is just not right. But I just want to kiss him, taste him, love him, see him...

'Hey, Alex!'

I hear his voice in my head. His beautiful voice. Sometimes annoying, but also so sexy.

'Alex?'

I turn around. It wasn't a voice in my head. He's standing right in front of me. He doesn't wear a shirt. I can see his perfect six-pack, those luscious abs. The muscles that his arms have... Oh! They're so firm and great. I love them. I love him. I love his hair, I like his style, I love everything...

And I don't know how to explain _everything _to him...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ordinary Girl

_Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)_

_Ordinary Girl ~ Miley Cyrus_

TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT

My alarmclock goes off. I look at it: six. Who did that? Everyone knows that I get up around eight. JUSTIN!

'JUSTIN!'

I hear laughter coming from behind the door. I take my wand and use a spell. The door vanishes and Justin falls on the ground. I knew he was leaning against it. I use magic to let the door appear and lock it.

'Hey, Justin. How is it working out for ya?'

'Until you found it out, great!'

I giggle and get up. I walk over to him and sit down on his lap. I take his head in my hands and lean in. My lips crush on his and I start to kiss them with much pleasure. I feel that he kisses me back and I push him slowly on the ground.

When I let some space between our lips, I see that he's astonished: he has big wide eyes. I look at him and run my fingers trough his hair. I can feel his hardness almost where it belongs. I take my pyjamas off and he looks at me with bigger and wider eyes.

'Oh! Alex, I love you,' he whispers when I take his shirt off.

My fingers are going down to his abs and I strike them. My head goes lower and I start to kiss them. He shivers a bit and I like that. It's like an electric shot that goes trough me. I kiss them further, but I go up where his chest is. I place my lips around his right nipple and start to suck it.

I slide my lips further and I end in his neck a few seconds later. I kiss it slowly and with much love. I let some space between our faces and I look at him. He looks at me with eager eyes and I don't know what he's going to do. It scares me a bit, but I make that go away: I undo his pants and he shivers again. His hands start to tracing my body now. Finally: he does some movements too.

'Alex, are you coming?'

I wake up from my dream. Damn, it was just a dream...

**I know: short chapter, but I wanted to give you readers a little bit from what's coming... Review it if you want too. I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**I'm not from an English speaking country so if my English is bad, send a message or something please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all: sorry for the everlasting update but I also have a story about H2O: JAW so I updated that first. I also started a story for The Lion King. Sorry for the short chapter. HOMEWORK! Hate it!**

Chapter 2: Love Sick

_You got me high...!  
You got me low...!  
You make make me go go out of control,  
I- I-L- Like, the way we flow  
Now, let's go! go!  
Go get me that sensory overload_

Got me, Got me love, Got me love, Got me Love Sick!  
Got me, Got me love, Got me love, YOU got me Love Sick!

Emily Osment ~Love Sick

I never got the intention to listen to my heart, but this is what you got if you do, isn't it?

I loved Juliet, but now my heart is sold to my sister! MY OWN SISTER! I can't do that! How can I love my sister? We're brother and sister! We're siblings for heavens sake!

'Hey, Justin!' says a warm, sweet and lovely voice.

I look up from my desk. I think that I can't write my essay for history now.

'So, what are you doing, brother?' asks Alex.

'I'm working on my essay for history, Alex,' I answer. 'What are you doing in my room exactly?'

'Uhm...nothing,' says Alex. She looks down and turns around to leave the room.

I stand up and I run towards her. I take her arm so she stops walking away.

'Alex, I have something to say to you.'

She turns back around and I see her body moving so beautiful. I can't help it, but look down... right between the place where her breasts make a dark spot. I hear suddenly someone couching and I look a bit up, right in her eyes. 'Sorry.'

'What were you doing? Where... where you looking at my...' She can't speak the words out of her mouth, but she is shaking like a leaf.

'Well, uhm... I...' I also can't speak something so I look just right in her beautiful eyes. Maybe if I just... I get my face closer to hers and I see the look in her eyes. She's amazed by me, I think. I press my lips against hers and she doesn't do anything. She doesn't move. Does she want me too?

'God! Justin, you should know how much I want you.'

My eyes get wide open and I push her of off me. 'Wait! What did you say?'

She looks at me and says: 'I said: God! Justin, you should know how much I want you.'

'Yes, I heard that, but... huh?'

'Justin...' A moment of silence fills the room. '...I'm in love with you.'

'But... I thought that you loved Mason?'

'I-I-I-I... I _like_ him, Justin. I don't love him anymore.'

I look at her with love, but also a bit of awkwardness. 'But... how?'

'How did he react when he found out?' she completes my sentence.

I nod and give her a question look.

'Well,' she begins. 'he didn't believe me at first. I said to him that I was in love with someone else. That's when he got mad and ran off. I haven't seen him since.'

'How long was that ago?' I ask with my eyes that are getting small. Yes, I'm thinking. Thinking of Mason: will he come back?

'What are you thinking of?' asks Alex.

'I'm thinking of Mason. Will he come back?'

'I don't know,' says Alex with a voice that definitely has sweetness in it.

I can't resist it anymore: I have to kiss her again. I press my lips against hers and I can feel the skin of her hands against my cheek. Her other hand takes a tuft of my hair. I place my hands on her waist. God! Can a person be much more in love than me? Don't know any words to say except this: 'I love you, Alex Russo.'


	4. Chapter 3

**It has been a month since I updated this! Damn myself! I just spent most of the time writing my other fanfic: H2O: Just At Germany. Now hoping that you'll like the chapter. And sorry if it is short to you...  
**

**Oh! Before I forget: this story has mature themes... Well, most of the time :D**

Chapter 3: (You Drive Me) Crazy

_You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night _  
Britney Spears ~ (You Drive Me) Crazy

**Alex's POV**

Don't know why I can't sleep. I just don't know why! I think about him. About his face, his smile... Oh! His smile! I can't help it! He is just so handsome! But why did he have to be my brother?

But this is real! This is me! I'm in love! He's going to let me shine! I'm sure of that. But I still can't sleep! Suddenly is someone knocking on the door.

'Who's there?' I ask.

'It's me, your brother,' says a manly voice.

'Yeah!' I'm surprised by his visit but I can't believe it: he's here! He wants me as much as I want him! 'Come in, love!'

He opens the door and he switches the light on.

'Max! Get out!'

'But you wanted me in here? I asked you!'

'No, you didn't,' I say.

'Yes, I did!'

'No, you did not!'

'Yes, I did!'

'Yes, you did!'

'No, I didn't!'

'What are we talking about, Max?'

'I forgot,' says my little brother with a low voice.

'_Good_', I say in my head and sigh. 'Bye, Max!'

'Bye!'

He shuts the door and I lay back with my head on my pillow. I hope that he won't remember anything anymore. But that probably wouldn't happen. But still... it can be that he remembers it... That he was just mocking with her! Although that is something for Max, I think that doesn't have the... Guts? No, brain! He doesn't have the brain for it!

My eyes wind up when I hear someone knocking again.

'Bro! I told you that I didn't want you here!'

'Sorry,' whispers a manly voice. A bit husky too! Justin!

'Justin?' I ask in a whisper.

'Yes,' is the answer.

I get nervous: what does he want from me? Maybe the same thing as me... Although, I don't think that we will be thinking the same... The same kinky, dirty thoughts of him licking my...

'Alex?' asks Justin while he enters the room. 'Why are you moaning?'

My eyes go – again – wide: did I just moan? Oh! My! God! I think I can have an orgasm of my Justin! My older bro! My sweet, sexy Justin!

I hear Justin coming closer and closer and closer to the bed. I hear his feet over the floor... I can hear his breathing. His chest goes probably up and down... I can imagine how his chest looks like... I want to like his sixpack... God knows what he wants to do with me!

**Justin's POV**

Oh! I want her so badly! I reach the bed and I can feel the heat, coming from her body. I didn't know she wants me so badly too! I find her arms when I search for her and I pull myself against her... We cuddle next to each other and I start to slide with my fingertips of her right shoulder. Goosebumps appear on her body, I can feel it! It's probably because of the sensation that I give her. At least, I hope that I give her sensation.

'Justin,' she whispers and I turn my head to see her beautiful face in the shining moonlight that is coming trough the window.

'Yes?'

'Kiss me!' she demands.

'Well, your wish is my command,' I reply although I'm startled that she asked me that.

I lean in and our lips are just a few centimeters away when I say: 'I hope that you'll like it!'

'Would you just kiss me already?'

She pushes her lips against mine. Suddenly am I feeling that my world goes upside down! Can a girl do that to a guy?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Crazy In Love

_'Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love'_

Beyoncé and Jay-Z ~ Crazy In Love

**Alex's POV**

It's already morning when I see that Justin is still lying in my bed. Wait! In my bed! In! My! Bed!

'Justin!'

Justin is startled by my scream, rolls further and falls on the ground. His chest is naked and I see his luscious abs. God! I need to stop to think about him like that! Although, and I have to admit, he's hot!

'Alex?' asks my mom and knocks on my door. 'Is everything alright?'

'Uh... yeah!' I say. 'Everything's alright!'

'Okay then.'

I hear her walking away, but then the footsteps stop and turn back.

'Alex? Do you know where your brother is because I can't find him!'

I look up and my mouth falls open. What can I say? Something like this: _hey mom! I have something to tell you... I'm in love with my brother so that's why he's in my room._

I would be crazy if I do that!

'Is she gone?' asks Justin.

'Of course she's gone', I reply. He swings his arms around me and I turn around. 'What?'

'I'm just happy that I have a girlfriend who loves me, sis', he replies.

'Me too, Justin. Me too', I reply and lean in.

Our lips meet and they move in a weird way. He slips his tongue against my lower lip and I part my lips. His tongue enters and he meets mine. My hands tangle in his hair. To all of this I've got only one thing to say: sibling love is sometimes so weird. But I had to take a chance…

* * *

**Story is closed now because of the lack of success from the readers and for me, the writer. I could write another Jalex story in the future, but just not right now… Sorry!**


End file.
